Fate
by Writing4fun118
Summary: Logan Proposes to Rory at graduation but nothing seems to be going right. Sometimes you need to consult your past in order to find your future. Rated T Chap. 15 up! R&R! Anti Rogan and Eventually Rory-Jess.
1. One Condition

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!

This is my first Gilmore girl fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

This is my rewrite of the second to last episode of Gilmore girls after Logan proposed and before Rory graduates.

Rory P.O.V.

This was the day of Rory's College graduation. The day that she had been waiting for her entire life and now it was finally here. She didn't have to worry about College or High School or any of the drama that either of them held. She just had to look forward into the future and decide what to make of it.

She hadn't gotten the job at the New York Times and she had been rejected from several more opportunities before that. She was almost the only person that she knew who didn't know where they were going in life. She had no idea what she'd do next. She just had to get through today and the rest of the real world would have to wait.

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her apartment that was being packed up more and more by the second. She'd be moving out in less than 12 hours and it hadn't quite sunk in yet. She finished curling her hair and realized that she was out of Bobby pins so you traveled across the apartment to her room and started to look through the drawer of her nightstand for any loose pins when she caught another glimpse of Logan's engagement ring sitting in its Satin box on a nearby cardboard box. She stopped for a moment to sit on her bed and stare at it for just a second longer. Could she really get married? Could she really be with Logan forever? Could she really be Mrs. Rory Huntzberger? She tried saying the name out loud.

"Hello I'm Rory Huntzberger and it is very nice to meet you." The phrase sounded foreign in her mouth but she tried again. "My name is Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger" As she did Paris came in looking for the earrings that Rory had borrowed last week and caught her staring at that piece of metal again.

"You're staring at that thing again?" She seemed annoyed but Rory could just nod "You know he isn't going to wait for ever, he's going to want a decision and he's going to want it today."

"I know"

"So what are you going to say?" Rory closed the box and walked back into the bathroom after saying over her shoulder

"I guess we'll all just be surprised."

Two hours later she was walking towards the sight of the graduation. She could see the lawn chairs that neatly covering the lawn and the podium on the stage that held all of the diploma holders. As she walked Logan walked up behind her and almost scared her half to death.

"Hey Ace, a little jumpy today are we?" She nodded before turning around and standing in front of him.

"Yes, Logan I say yes." He looked confused

"Wait you mean to the being Jumpy thing? Are you ok?"

"No Logan I don't mean about the Jumpy thing I mean about your proposal. I say yes." A smile spread across Logan's face

"Really? Really? Rory that's great" he brought her into an enormous hug and they both smiled wildly. They broke out of there hug and Logan took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her lips. Rory parted the kiss and looked up into his eyes

"I do have one condition though" Logan was still mesmerized by her sudden acceptance.

"Anything, you name it"

"We have to elope tonight and leave tomorrow"

Dun dun duuunnn cliffy please review and I'll update tomorrow

AN: I would like to give Credit for this story to my friend Creative.Lannah's Mom because I mentioned to her that I wanted to write a gilmore girl fanfiction and she whipped out this entire Story for me in like 2 minutes flat it was amazing so now I'm writing it and I hope you'll all read and enjoy it.


	2. surprise me

I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made. I also want to thank ALL of you! I got 11 reviews on 1 chapter! That's a total record for me! And I now have 18 alerts! That is really amazing! I'm really glad that you guys liked it and I will keep you regularly updated as best I can! Thanks!!

--Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

In the last chapter of Fate:

_I mean about your proposal. I say yes." A smile spread across Logan's face_

"_Really? Really? Rory that's great" he brought her into an enormous hug and they both smiled wildly. They broke out of there hug and Logan took Rory's face in his hands and kissed her lips. Rory parted the kiss and looked up into his eyes_

"_I do have one condition though" Logan was still mesmerized by her sudden acceptance._

"_Anything, you name it"_

"_We have to elope tonight and leave tomorrow"_

Now:

Logan looked bewildered

"But Rory why do you want to Elope?"

"Because we can either have a huge wedding with all of your dad's friends and the entire population of Stars Hollow or we can just elope and only have the people that we really want there."

"Ok well do I have to invite my dad? Because if you're not going to make me invite him then he's not coming." Rory laughed a little

"Well I did kind of want to see your mom's face when I became part of her precious Huntzberger family." They both smiled "But I won't make you invite anyone that you don't want to" Logan looked questioningly at his fiancé

"How many people are you thinking?" Rory counted off of her fingers

"Well my parents, my grandparents, Luke, Sookie, Paris, and Lane plus their spouses and or significant others. How about you?"

"Honor, Colin and Finn. Plus Honor will bring Josh." Rory looked down

"We only want 15 people at our Wedding." They both laughed

"There is nothing wrong with that. We just-" He was cut off by Paris who was running by. Nearly late to graduation.

"Come on Rory we have to go you're going to be late!" She quickly looked to Logan who nodded and she took off with Paris to the line of the awaiting graduating class.

The second that the dean closed the ceremony Rory jumped up and ran over to Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory stopped to catch her breath for a moment before continuing. "I'm getting married tonight!" Lorelai's jaw dropped

"You can't just spring that on my kid! You can't just run up here to tell me for the first time that you're getting married in just a few hours. That's not how the whole mother-daughter best friend thing works!" Rory smiled

"I know mom I'm sorry I just found out myself right before the ceremony." Rory was beaming with happiness.

"Wow, you're really going through with it aren't you?" Rory nodded

"Yepp, I'm taking a chance on him. He deserves it and I love him so much mom. I want to spend my life with him." Lorelai smiled

"Ok sweetheart. I'm really happy for you. Now what is this about getting married tonight? You aren't pregnant are you? Oh Rory why? Have I taught you NOTHING? I mean I'm living proof that-" Rory cut her off

"NO! Mom I'm not pregnant I'm just tired of waiting for my future to start. I'm ready to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger and I don't see the point in waiting to get married, then moving away and then trying to make it back to get married in front of 300 people that I don't even need at my wedding. Logan and I have narrowed the list down to 15 people and we're fine with that."

"Honey as long as you're happy I'm happy but I wanted to make your dress and I wanted to make myself one too. I was going to be your maid of honor and Sookie was going to make you a big cake with all of your favorite flavors in it all mixed together and everyone else was going to think that it was disgusting but you and I will eat it because that's just how we are you know? Are you sure you don't want that?"

"Mom as great as that sounds I really just want to keep it small and simple. I love that idea and I still want Sookie to make me that cake but tonight just feels so right. I can't back down on this." Lorelai nodded again. She understood but that didn't mean that she wasn't disappointed.

"So who do I have to invite? Who do I have to call?" Rory again counted on her fingers.

"I need you to invite Luke and Sookie."

" What about your dad and your grandparents?" She looked genuinely concerned about her grandparents not being there and it surprised her.

"Don't worry mom I'll tell all of them, I just need you to call the people that aren't here."

"Ok kid I'm on it" Then Lorelai was off. She was already on the phone with Sookie just seconds after she walked away.

Logan noticed that the Gilmore girl's conversation had ended so he walked up to greet Rory.

"Hey Ace, I already called the little church down on Main Street in Hartford and the minister said he'd get us in if we can be there by 7. How does that work for you?"

"That sounds fine; I'll go tell my mom." He nodded and walked back to call the minister. Rory walked over to Lorelai who was still chattering with Sookie over the phone. She tried to sign to her silently that the ceremony was at 7 and at the church on Main Street in Hartford. Her mother nodded as she educated Sookie with all of the details.

Rory then walked over to her father and her grandparents who were cheerfully discussing how wonderful the ceremony was.

"Hi, everyone, I news for all of you." The other conversations stopped and all eyes were on Rory. She smiled before starting nervously. "Well I wanted you all to cancel any plans that you have for this evening." Her father's expression dropped.

"Kiddo I have a business dinner that I have to be at promptly at 6:30." Rory shook her head appalled.

"No! You have to come!" Emily put a hand on Rory's shoulder comfortingly

"We have to come to what dear?"

"MY WEDDING!!" There was a collective gasp from all three of them. "I'm Eloping with Logan tonight at 7:00 p.m. and you all need to be there!" Chris nodded fiercely.

"Absolutely Kiddo! Those other plans can wait!" Just then Emily's expression dropped in realization.

"ELOPING??" She was furious. "You and your mother can't tell me anything can you? Neither of you can give me the satisfaction of helping you plan your weddings can you?" Rory frowned

"What happened to you being happy for me? Because that's what I need right now. I need you to be happy and I need you to look pretty in front of the Church on Main Street in Hartford. Ok? Grandma, Can you do that for me?" Emily nodded in defeat. "Thank you!" Rory hugged her grandmother and her grandfather and dad in turn. "I'll see you all there then." And with that she smiled and skipped over to Logan to take his hand from behind.

She made it over to him just in time to hear Honor on the phone screeching in excitement.

"Oh, Logan, I just knew it! I knew that this would happen! I'm just so happy for you!" Rory really did like Honor. She was the greatest sister-in-law that anyone could ever ask for and now she was going to be Rory's sister-in-law and she felt truly lucky.

Logan explained the details and Honor promised to be there with Josh in tow.

As they walked to their car and Logan opened Rory's door Lorelai was calling out to her from about 300 yards away.

"RORY! RORY!" Lorelai was almost out of breath when she finally reached the car. "Can I talk to you for just one second please?"

"Yea, mom, what's going on?" Lorelai dropped her voice and whispered

"What should I wear to your Elopement?" Rory laughed a little.

"Surprise me."


	3. Thats not it at all

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

Sorry guys this is kinda a filler chapter. I apoligize.

-Elizabeth

Logan and Rory were in the car driving back to Paris's apartment. They were both completely silent and the silence cut like a knife but neither of them were brave enough to say anything. Logan wanted to tell Rory that he wanted a planned wedding with Roses and coordinated China patterns. He wanted to give her a wedding that everyone she knew would be jealous of but instead she'd asked for a quick 'I do' on their way out of town.

Rory wanted to tell Logan that it didn't have to be this way. She knew he was disappointed and she hadn't even asked him what he wanted. She felt selfish but at the same time she knew that she couldn't wait it out. It way now or never, all or nothing, That's not exactly what Rory pictured as a perfect wedding but that was the situation that she'd been given and this was how she was dealing with it.

That's what they both wanted to say but neither of them said a word before exchanging a little 'I love you, see you at 7' on Rory's way out of the car.

As Rory got inside she looked out the window to make sure he had left and she went straight into her room to get out the white dress in the back of her closet that she'd been saving for nearly 6 months. She'd bought it early in the year when she stumbled upon a small bridal shop in New Haven. She'd gone in just to look and came out with a simple sleeveless gown with no real design that just fell to her ankles but it was perfect for an elopement. Rory hadn't planned on an Elopement when she bought it but it looked just formal enough to work.

She put it on and stared at herself in her bathroom mirror for nearly an hour. Just to prove to herself that it was all really happening. As she stared closer she found herself becoming more and more nauseous with sheer nervousness and turned around quickly to vomit into the toilet. She thought that she'd have the opportunity to work out all of her doubts and fears over time but now they were all coming up at once with her lunch. She sat there on the floor after flushing her problems away and that's when Paris came into the apartment.

"I don't understand Rory. A few hours ago you didn't even know if you wanted to marry him and now look at you. You're sitting on the bathroom floor in a wedding dress on your way to your Elopement! How does that happen?" Rory just shook her head

"If I knew how I got myself here then maybe I wouldn't be puking my guts out right now. I just need to borrow you phone." She held out her hand in expectation and Paris took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her. She immediately called Lane and she answered enthusiastically.

"Rory!! Where have you been? I've been trying to call you for like 2 hours! Why didn't you tell me you were getting married tonight?? Your mom found me taking a walk with the boys and she couldn't hold in her excitement about the wedding tonight as if I knew. I thought that we were best friends why wouldn't you invite me to your wedding? Do you not want me there?"

"Lane that's not it at all I only told my mom to tell Luke and Sookie because I was going to tell you myself but I've been too busy staring at this dress in the mirror and throwing up to call anyone. I want you there! I really really want you there. You're one of my bride's maids so I totally need you there!" Lane sighed in relief.

"Good because I was going to show up either way." They both laughed for a moment before Rory gave Lane the information she needed to get to the Elopement in time.

Rory hung up and pulled herself off of the floor. She stared in the mirror for a few more seconds before turning on the water in the sink and washing all of the make-up off that she'd put on that morning and re-applying new wedding make-up. It was the same kind of make-up that she'd had on that entire day but she decided that for such a special occasion she needed a special coat of make-up. She then re-curled the pieces of her hair that were going flat and hair sprayed it into place.

Rory could hear her phone ringing in the other room and she ventured out of the bathroom into her bedroom just in time to miss the call. As she opened the phone she found that she had nearly 35 missed calls. Most of them were from Lane, some from her mom, and then there were about 5 from her dad so she decided that she'd call him first.

Three rings later Christopher answered.

"Rory, Hi. Did you get my message?" Rory furrowed her brow

"No, dad sorry I didn't check it."

"Ok well my babysitter canceled on me so I was wondering if it was alright to bring Gigi." Rory smiled

"Of Course you can bring Gigi! I'm not really sure if you have a flower girl at an Elopement but we can improvise!"

"Great! I'll put her in a little pink dress and we'll see ya at 7."

"Sounds fabulous Dad I'm really looking forward to it!"

They hung up shortly after and Rory went into Paris's room and found her fixing Doyle's tie.

"Paris I need you to drive me to the church, like now." Paris stopped trying to dress her boyfriend and gave Rory a look that she'd never seen grace Paris' face before. It was a look that was serious but caring.

"Rory you know it's not too late to change your mind you know. It's alright if you decide that this isn't want you want. I don't think anyone would hold it against you." Rory shook her head

"No Paris I love Logan" Paris shook her head too

"I'm not questioning your love for Mr. Blonde rich boy. I'm just saying that if tonight isn't the night that you want to marry him then I'm sure everyone will be happy to come home and wait for invitations to a much more public wedding." Rory shook her head for a second and final time.

"I'm getting married tonight Paris, I'm getting married and no one can talk me out of it."


	4. Good enough for me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never have. Never will.

I decided to write this chapter in Rory's POV because I'm just better at talking in 1st person more than writing in 3rd. So here you go. Enjoy and thank for reading!

-Elizabeth 3

Rory POV

I was standing at the doorway, looking out at the Aisle that I was about to walk down. I was carrying my small Bouquet of roses that I'd stopped to buy and I was wearing my dress. I started to walk as the smile on Logan's face grew wider. My hands were shaking and my legs were like Jell-O but I continued to walk until I reached my mother and Lane and Paris all standing there in their red dresses. Although my mother's dress was fancier and had ruffles, I handed my bouquet to her and took Logan's hands.

He stared intently into my eyes the entire time and when it was time for I do's he just gave a crooked smile and never even looked up.

"I do" Logan smiled

"I do" I smiled too and before the minister could even say 'you may kiss the bride' Logan was already kissing me.

We walked back down that Aisle passed my grandparents and my dad with Gigi. We passed Honor and Josh with Colin and Finn who were cheering and causing a scene.

We walked out of the church and got into the car. My grandparents had offered to let us throw a little after party at their house because all of my stuff was in boxes as was Logan's.

Logan held my hand as we drove and when we got there we were let in by the maid and we sat in the living room waiting for the rest of our guests.

"We're really married" Logan said it dreamily like he didn't believe it.

"Yea, now all I have to do is tell my mother that I'm leaving tomorrow and we'll be free." I looked over at him and he kissed me softly on the lips before the doorbell started to ring and without the maid getting the door my mother came in and hung her coat over the living room chair.

"So…" my mother took a seat across from us. "What's the plan?" I looked at Logan nervously.

"Well mom, Logan and I don't really have a plan. We're pretty much playing it by ear. Logan bought out house and it will be ready in a matter of days and then I don't know.

I guess we'll get the house situated and get all settled into work when I find a paper and then we might take our honeymoon or something. Logan nodded.

My grandparents came into the house followed by the rest of our guests so Logan got off the couch to greet them and I hugged my mom and whispered in her ear

"I have something to tell you later ok? Don't let me forget" She nodded and I went to over to hug everyone else.

"You know Rory that I still have some clothes that you left here if you want to change out of your dress but I'm sorry that I have nothing for you to change into Logan." My grandmother was always concerned about my outfit and I was about to decline but my mother interjected

"Yea, Rory you should change unless you want Logan to deflower you" Logan smirked and I blushed. Gigi started to pull on my father's coattail

"Daddy, what does Deflower mean?" My dad shot my mom a death glare

"Thanks Lore, Really, thanks." My mother shrugged

"Anytime Chris, really, anytime." I rolled my eyes at my parents and looked back to everyone else. We had a few cocktails and some nice conversation before my mom tugged on my arm.

"I'm just going to borrow the bride for just one second" Not that anyone really noticed, almost everyone was buzzed besides me, my mother and of course Gigi.

My mom pulled me upstairs and into her old bedroom and we sat on her old bed.

"So you wanted to tell me something" I nodded "Well then tell me already" I laughed a little.

"Alright, well I wanted to tell you this tonight because I'd feel really bad if I waited any longer." My mom moved in closer to me as if it was a big secret "Well I just wanted to tell you that Logan and I are leaving in the morning for California. I didn't want to tell Grandma and Grandpa because they'd take it personally and I didn't want to tell everyone from Stars Hollow because they'll make a huge deal out of my leaving. I'll totally be back really soon though! We'll totally come back and I'll call you every day but I'm just not ready to say goodbye to everything I've ever known because that just makes me being gone way too permanent." My mom nodded and hugged me really tight. I knew that it was killing her inside but she just blinked back a tear and helped me to my feet.

When we got back inside the entire crowd was looking a little rigid. My dad had already called a cab for Gigi and himself and Jackson was escorting Sookie out of the door little by little as she said goodbye to everyone. As my mother and I got down stairs my dad kissed my cheek and Gigi who was practically falling asleep standing up hugged me around my knees. Sookie said goodbye to my mother and congratulations to Logan and me, and then she too was gone. Paris and Doyle said goodbye minutes later followed by Honor and Josh. Now the only people in the room were Logan, My mom, my grandparents, Luke, Colin, Finn and I, although Colin and Finn were basically passed out on the couch. Logan and I said goodbye to my mom and Luke and my grandparents right before we walked Colin and Finn to the taxi that we had called them. My mom met us in the driveway before I got into the car.  
"Rory, I'm going to come and see you before you leave tomorrow." I nodded

"That sounds great mom, I'm going to call the U-Haul company tomorrow morning so if you can come over before noon that would be fantastic." My mom smiled

"Ok, deal.". I kissed her cheek and got into the car with Logan.

"So…what are we going to about sleeping arrangements for tonight?" I shrugged

"Well do you still have a bed?" Logan shrugged too

"I don't have a bedpost or a box spring but I do have a mattress." I smiled

"That's good enough for me."


	5. Lets not say goodbye

Sorry its taken me so long but its finally here and I hope you all enjoy it!

-Elizabeth

Rory's POV Chapter 4

I woke up on the mattress that I'd fallen asleep on the night before except now I had no covers and no pillows and Logan wasn't next to me. I looked around to find that Logan was packing away the last of everything and stacking the boxes by the door.

"Logan, what time is it?" he looked up surprised that I was awake

"Its 6:30" I groaned

"And why are you packing up the apartment at 6:30?" Logan smirked

"Because, The U-Haul place opens at 7 so if we're packed and ready now then we can get out of here at 8" I was automatically awake.

"But I told my mom that she could come by anytime before noon!" Logan thought for a moment.

"Well we could always go surprise her in Star's Hollow; the truck knows where it's going it doesn't need to follow us." I didn't know what to do. I mean that sounded great, it was a good plan but if I went back there then I'd have to go to Luke's and then by the Inn and everyone would hold me down and never let me leave. We'd have to fight them off.

"Ok, sounds great." I called my mom who was still in bed obviously and she told me very politely that if I ever called her at 7 in the morning again then she would disconnect her phone. "Mom, Logan and I are leaving earlier than I thought so I'm going to have to come and see you on my way out of Connecticut." I caught my mom off guard and I don't think that she liked the idea of me going out of Connecticut in the first place.

"Oh, Ok, when should I expect you? I'll make you some pop tarts for the road." I smiled. That was totally my mom.

"I'll see you around 8-8:30."

"Ok, see you then sweetie." I hung up and decided to get dressed because apparently Logan couldn't get out of Connecticut fast enough.

It only took 25 minutes to get all of our belongings into the moving van; it only took 5 minutes for Logan and me to load up our car with snacks and magazines for the long road to San Francisco.

We bid the moving guys goodbye and started out to Stars Hollow from The little apartment in New York to a townhouse in San Francisco that I've never even seen.

We got to my mom's house and she met me in a hug on the front Lawn. I wanted to cry, I wanted to never leave her grasp but I knew that the house in front of me wasn't really my home anymore. It would always be my childhood home but as of now I was completely ridden of childhood.

"Mom" I was still hugging her. "Logan and I really have to go now. I'm sorry." My mom broke the hug to look her gorgeous blue eyes into mine.

"Could you just do me one favor before you go?" I nodded blinking back tears. Can you please stop by the diner for just one minute? Please! Luke would love it and everyone else will be there. I think that it would just really mean a lot to everyone." I looked down but nodded anyways.

Logan drove my mom and me to the diner and we got out slowly and made our way up his steps and into the diner where Babette, Ms. Patty, and Morey sat at their usual morning table.

I hunched my shoulders in an attempt to go unnoticed but I was unsuccessful.

"Rory! Sweetheart!" Patty was coming up to hug me before I knew it. "What a surprise! What are you going here?"

"Hi Patty, Babette, Morey, I actually came to say goodbye." They looked confused.

"Well where are you going my dear?" I took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm moving to California with Logan, we got married last night and we've decided to follow Logan's company to the west coast." Everyone was silent and they looked at each other, trying to make sure that they'd all heard right.

"Well how come we didn't know about any of this?" Babette was appalled.

"We just wanted to keep the wedding small and we wanted to have it here right before we had to leave. I didn't want to upset everyone, because I'm going to be back really soon, I promise. I'm going to come visit you guys all the time!" Luke came down the stairs then, he had obviously heard most of the conversation and as he came down he hugged me a little awkwardly but it was still full of love and best wishes. I smiled and noticed that Babette was talking to Logan.

"You better take real good care of her now you hear? I may not be as young as I used to be but that won't stop me from kicking your ass." I laughed a little. I knew that I was surrounded by people that loved me and people that I would miss greatly.

We left Luke's after about 25 goodbyes and finally hugged my mom with all of the energy I could muster. We were both tearing up but I stopped abruptly to speak.

"Let's not say goodbye… ok? Lets say see ya later." My mother nodded and finally let go of me as I walked over to Logan's car and slammed the door. He took off and I looked back to see my mom waving us away. Logan took my hand and I sat forward in my seat, anticipating the long ride to sunny California.


	6. Completely oblivious

Ok so this is probably the shortest Chapter ever written but I'm really stressing in School right now so I didn't really have time to write this chapter as long as I would have liked to.

Sorry

Hope you enjoy it anyways

-Elizabeth

Driving in the car with Logan I read until it got too dark to see. I watched the other cars around pass us and linger behind us. There wasn't much discussion between Logan and I and he knew that I was tired and didn't really feel like talking so we just sat there.

We ended up in Omaha, Nebraska and decided to stop for the night because we were both tired and Logan didn't want to drive any further. The hotel was small, and a little worn down but it would suffice through one night.

Logan brought the bags in and I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get dressed for bed. When I came out Logan was already in bed and I snuggled in next to him and shut off the light. I thought that he was asleep so I shut my eyes but he moved and when I opened my eyes he was staring right at me. It actually startled me but I just laughed instead of confessing that to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked because he wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at me.

"What a guy can't just look at his wife?" I'm sure that I blushed but in the semi darkness I don't think that he could tell.

"Well of course you can" Sure it was a totally lame response but that didn't matter because I almost knew what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't much of a wedding night was it? I wanted to plan it out and have it in some fancy hotel but then this happened so quickly and I was like cracking under pressure. I'm really sorry, Ace." I smiled to myself in the darkness. I had tried to brush off the fact that the only thing he'd wanted to talk about the night before was moving but it had bothered her. "I promise that whenever we get settled into the new house we'll go some place special to commemorate our marriage."

"Ok… I love you…" Logan smirked

"Yea I love you too Ace." I fell asleep in my husband's arms that night and I was completely oblivious to the fact that this was the last truly happy night I'd have in a very long time.


	7. Rory, Rory Huntzberger

I've taken forever! I know sorry I had a little bit of writers block but I'm ok now. haha So here it is, I hope you enjoy and and I'd love to hear from you! Thanks!

-Elizabeth

After 12 and a half vigorous hours the next day in the car I was finally standing in front of the most beautiful house I'd ever seen in my entire life. It was huge, and it was surrounded by palm trees. They didn't really have any in Connecticut so they fascinated me. The house was a light blue with a three car garage and two stories with beautiful white windows, with incredible snowy curtains hanging in them.

Before either of us said a word I turned to Logan and kissed him. I mean really kissed him. It was all I'd ever hoped for in a house and it was even more beautiful than I'd imagined.

He smiled at my reaction and led me up the steps and then he stopped to open the door. Neither of us moved from our location on the porch we just stared at the scene in front of us.

"I have to do this right." I turned to Logan as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" and with that he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into our new house. Sure it was old fashioned and pretty overrated to carry your bride into your first house as husband and wife but it was also really sweet and I just smiled and kissed him again as he put me down.

"This is Amazing, Logan, This is completely crazy!" He took my hand then.

"If the entrance gets that much of responses then let's see the rest of it." I nodded eagerly and Logan led me into the family room that had a fire place and a beautiful view of the evergreen front yard. We then entered the dining room that already had a beautiful Chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The kitchen was as big as the one at Martha's Vineyard and you could see the stairs from the connecting living room. It was all beautiful and it was all amazing. I couldn't find anything that I didn't love about it and the upstairs was even better. The bedrooms were large and spacious and the sun streamed into the room in a fashion that I believed only happened in movies.

There was a room for us, a room for guests and two more rooms for "Future Huntzbergers" as I like to put it. I couldn't wait to fix it all up to be exactly as I imagined as I walked through. I followed Logan down the stairs and out a partially hidden back door that led out into our backyard with a large porch and an Avocado tree, as promised.

"Logan this is incredible!" Before he could answer I heard the moving truck pull up on our quiet suburban street. "It's the movers! We can start unpacking today!"

"Actually I have to get to the office right now." My excitement vanished as he spoke.

"Right now? But we just got here…"

"I know but they want me to get a head start before my boss gets in tomorrow, they want to show me the ropes before I actually start working." I nodded

"I understand…" I understood but that didn't mean that I liked it.

"I already paid the movers to haul in everything for you so you don't have to worry about that, just tell them where you want it." I furrowed my brow.

"You planned this… and you didn't tell me…" She had never ordered a moving truck before but she knew that you had to request these types of things before hand. He sighed suspiciously.

"Well I have to go right now but we'll talk later ok?" He kissed my cheek and I rolled my eyes behind his back. This was so typical Logan and that's what drove me crazy. I had expected him to change his ways when we moved here but he wasn't off to that great of a start. I told the movers where to put everything but I'd hoped that Logan and I could have chosen how to arrange our new house together. They left after they finished and I sat by myself in a strange house, in a strange town, in a strange state with no one but myself to talk to…

It was only 7 and she didn't feel like being a shut in from the very beginning so she decided to check out the area. I walked down the street about a half a mile to a bus stop and waited, a bus eventually came and I got on. A lot of people on the bus didn't look like people you'd want to meet in dark areas and I had to remind myself, You're definitely not in the hollow anymore…

I got off the bus at a stop that happened to be right in front of Barnes and Noble. It was like a sign and the second that I saw it I knew that that was the stop that I needed to get off at. I walked into the bookstore as I let the smell of coffee and new books fill my senses. I started for the star buck's station and got a venti coffee that smelled heavenly. I picked out a few books that looked good and sat in my own personal aisle away from everyone else and quietly thought to myself. I intended on reading but the second I realized that all I wanted to do was cry. Not only because Logan wasn't changing his ways and that he totally deserted me but now I was sitting by myself in a Barnes and noble in California missing my mother. I know that I'm 22 years old but I really missed my mommy and my bed, and everything that made me… me.

Had I rushed into this? I mean I didn't really think it through that well and now I couldn't take any of it back. I was trying to stop my tears that were flowing down my face and ruining my make-up but I couldn't.

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" I jumped.

"Yea…" I sniffled. "I'm alright… I just need a minute…"

"Do you need a tissue or something?" I nodded.

"Thanks… I tissue would be… well it would help..." She smiled.

"Ok, well I'm Krista and I'll be right back, just let me know if you need anything else." I laid my head back on the bookshelf as I waited and by the time she came back I only needed to clear off my mascara. "Do you want to talk about it by chance? I don't mean to pry but I happen to be a pretty good listener." I patted the spot next to me and she sat.

"Ok, well I need an outsider's perspective on my situation, mostly because you aren't biased yet." She nodded enthusiastically. "Well I'm from Connecticut and I went to Yale University and that's where I met my husband Logan. He's always been kind of… restless and that's why it was a little surprising when he asked me to marry him at my graduation. Well let's just say that I married him 6 hours after he asked me. I don't know if it was just pure instinct or if I was just afraid of being the only College Grad in my class that didn't know what she was doing next. So now I'm here and I have a beautiful house full of packed boxes and Logan isn't even there. He had to run to work for a meeting that he knew he had to be at but he didn't tell me about it because he knew I wouldn't be happy about it. I just feel like I've rushed through a lot of really important experiences too fast…" Krista looked dumbfounded.

"So let me get this straight… in a week you have 1. Graduated from Yale University 2. Got married 3. Moved across the country and 4. Had a fight with Said husband?" I nodded.

"How messed up is that?" She smiled.

"I mean my car isn't even here yet, I had to take the bus here to have a mental breakdown at your place of work."

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting off in about 10 minutes… do you want a ride home? I mean I know that you don't really know me but I just want to help." I nodded. I didn't know what had possessed me to do so but I did.

She got off at 10:30 and I walked with her to her car where I got in and she drove me back to the big empty house that still held no Logan.

"Well thanks for bringing me home Krista!" She nodded her 'you're welcome' I started to get out of the car when she rolled down the window and called to me.

"I don't even know your name." She laughed a little.

"Rory, Rory Gil…" I stuttered. "Rory Huntzberger."


	8. This disastrous arrangement

For anyone that actually cares about my excuses I've been grounded for this entire month! I really had to work on my grades for this semester and the computer was consuming my life so I took a break from it but I wrote a ton of great storylines for all of my stories that will come into play later so not to fret I was still working for you guys! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

-Elizabeth

I fell asleep on my mattress on the floor that night, by myself. I had plugged in the alarm clock next to me on the floor and it flashed 1:03 in the morning, still with no sign of Logan. That's when I heard the garage door and I hoisted myself onto my feet. I walked down stairs quietly and met him on his way through our kitchen.

"Hey Ace." I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look that I knew he wouldn't ignore; it was a look that my mom had used many times right before a lecture. "I know I'm late… I'm really sorry…" I sighed.

"After about 10 I figured you weren't at the office anymore…" He took my hands off my waist and held them in his own.

"I just went out for a few drinks with a couple people from work… I mean I have to get to know the area." I nodded but my eyes were on the floor.

"I just wish you would have called… I mean I was worried…."

"I'm fine, Ace really." He kissed my cheek on his way past me as he let go of my hands. He was done with the conversation but I wasn't.

"I need the car tomorrow because I have to go check out news papers. So I can drive you to work in the morning and come back to get you when you're done. Ok?" He had a look of suspicion on his face.

"Are you sure that this isn't just you trying to keep me under your watchful eye?" That was truly insulting; I just needed to go find a job, not watch over him.

"Is that really what you think? That now that we're married I'm going to be like one of your nannies from when you were a kid? I'm not spying on you that is not what this is about. If you want me to pick you up from a bar where you're going to drink and be merry without me then that's fine too, I just need the car…" I walked back upstairs without another word and it was at least 20 minutes before I heard the door crack open.

"Rory…" I didn't even respond I just patted the space next to me on the mattress and rolled over to face away from him. He got into bed that night and planted the keys in front of me. "I need to get to work about 7:30, alright?" I nodded and that was the last exchange we had all night. I know that everyone said that you should never go to bed angry if you wanted a successful marriage, but its not like we'd done anything successfully yet. Not move in, not make up, and not back off each other, nothing…

The next morning was still full of tension; Logan got up and got dressed without a word and we were out of the house by 7 in the morning. I drove by his new office that looked newly build and freshly painted, he got out of the car after softly kissing my lips as a peace offering. I rolled down the window and smiled to him.

"I know that you'll probably be busy today so I'll just get a ride home from one of my co-workers later ok? Colin and Finn are going to have your car here late tonight so we won't have to worry about this anymore. Tonight I'll find my way home." I stared at my hands on the steering wheel as he talked and I never did look back up at him.

"Ok, Logan… I'll… um… Talk to you later then I guess…" He smiled and kissed my cheek once again before turning on his heels and walking into the office building. I decided not to think about it, not about his practical abandonment or the loneliness that was already starting to set in.

I drove all over town that day stopping by every news paper that I saw and they all said the same thing. "Not Hiring." It was pretty hard to believe that you could search and search and still come up with not even one option. After about 4 hours of searching and 6 cups of coffee I decided to call it a day. Getting home wasn't really my idea of a fun activity but there was nothing else that I knew how to do. I could have called my mom but I wanted my mom to think that I had been right in my decision to come here but I had no news so far to back that up so I decided against it.

I drove home and looked at all of the boxes that had still been unpacked and untouched since the movers had been there. Half of them said Rory across the top and half of them said Logan. I decided to move Logan's stuff out first, mostly because the second I unpacked my boxes this disastrous arrangement that it was turning out to be would be all too real… maybe too real for me to handle.


	9. but you're not

Hope you all enjoy! I got really emotional in this chapter but I'm pretty happy with it so let me know what you think!

-Elizabeth

For the next eight nights in a row Logan came home past midnight. Every day I took my car -which I had finally gotten back- and went out looking for a job. Even on weekends Logan was never around. I told myself that it was only because he'd just started working there and that it wasn't his fault and that he'd rather be here with me but they were forcing work on him. I just had my little perfect fantasies of a not so perfect situation. I even ate dinner by myself and the only person that I even vaguely made friends with was Krista from Barnes and Noble, I went there when I got flustered or when Logan called to tell me that he'd be late again.

I still hadn't unpacked my boxes, I just couldn't bring myself to cut the tape which was severely cutting into my wardrobe choices, however considering I sat home all day I really didn't need more than a hole-filled tee-shirt and some sweatpants. The job search was terrible and the stress was killing me but I just didn't want to hear one more negative thing out of a news editor's mouth.

Whenever Logan finally decided to come home I acted like nothing was wrong, mostly because I didn't feel like picking a fight every single night. I expressed my feelings but yelling seems to be the only think that actually get through to him now a days. He thought that it was my master plan to make him miserable but I don't think that he considered that I was already miserable. After another three days I stopped waiting up at night, I figured that he'd stumble into bed eventually weather I was awake or not. He came home particularly late one night and he actually noticed that I was awake.

"Sorry Babe… won't happen again."

"After a million times of saying 'I'm sorry' it looses its meaning. Just so you know"

We'd only slept together twice since we'd been married and even then I was still angry and that's why I couldn't tell Logan exactly what had been bothering me lately.

We woke up early again and he came into the kitchen as I was turning the page of the daily paper.

"I won't be too late today, ace I promise." I smirked

"You say that every day Logan." He leaned onto the kitchen counter, slightly insulted.

"But I mean it today; I'll only be gone for a little while." I put down the paper and struggled to keep from breaking down.

"Well I hope you mean it today… because I really really need you today. Alright? I'm not kidding… Your wife needs you today." He shook his head confused.

"What's going on Ace? What's the matter?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"The same thing that's been bothering me all week… but you couldn't know anything about that because you haven't been here!" He sat down at the dining room table, concerned.

"Well fill me in Rory…" I struggled to catch my breath.

"I think I'm… pregnant and I have to get a test and I don't want to go by myself." He blinked a few times rapidly and then nodded.

"I'm calling in sick today…" He walked over to the phone and I went up stairs to get dressed in the few clothes that I had in my closet. Logan drove me to the pharmacy while we exchanged very few words. I got the test and we went back to the house to take it. I had to wait 5 minutes for it to register and it was the longest 5 minutes of my life. I sat outside with Logan as the seconds inched by and he finally opened his mouth.

"Are you scared? Are you excited?" I gave a small smile.

"Scared pretty much sums it up at this point..." He nodded and hesitated as he spoke.

"But I mean… do you want a kid Ace?" I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. This was exactly the conversation that could lead to big problems between him and me.

"Not like this Logan… Not when we're like this. Its obvious that we haven't been all that great marriage wise lately and I have to concentrate on just saving this marriage, not having kids…" There was a long silence and then he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I'm at work all the time… I mean I know that I've been spending a lot of time there but I just feel like I have to in order to make anything for myself in this business… I mean my last business deal makes my work look kind of suspicious." I was starting to get emotional.

"I just don't think that its fair that we've been married for a total of two weeks and usually everyone else is just getting back from their honeymoon but not us… we're sitting here outside of our bathroom while a pregnancy test registers and we're fighting over why I only see you once a day every day for 30 minutes when we live out here together! I sacrificed my whole life back home, my whole world, to come here and be with you because I love you but you can't even give me the time of day! It's not as easy as you said it was going to be, when I thought about us living out here I imagined sitting out on our porch with iced tea as we held hands and watched the sun set every night. I imagined working at a great new job with a bunch of cultured Californians that really knew how to work a newspaper but I can't even find a paper to work for. Everything is full and no one even cares that I went to Yale and was the editor of the daily news. That's not enough for them…" Tears were rolling down my face and Logan opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off.

"- Logan when everything else in life lets me down you are supposed to be the one to pick me back up… and your not…" I stood up and closed the bathroom door behind me as I sunk back to the floor. I couldn't even think about that test right now… I just couldn't…


	10. Its a resturaunt too

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I got a really amazing boyfriend about a month ago and I've only felt like writing about things that I was feeling and I was really happy so I didn't feel like writing about Rory/Logan problems... sorry again... hope you enjoy...

-Elizabeth

Rory POV

I was in that bathroom for a total of 2 hours and not once did I look at the test. Logan had come up to apologize several times but I continued to send him away. If I wasn't in tears then it didn't matter to him, he was a different guy when I was upset and I was just starting to realize that. When I was happy he wasn't around and when I was upset that's when he acted as though his schedule had abruptly opened up. That wasn't a life and it certainly wasn't a marriage. I could hear him on the stairs again and I got off the floor.

"Rory, we really do need to look at that test, I need to know alright? It's driving me crazy…" I shook my head to myself, I knew that he couldn't' see me but I still did it.

Logan POV

My heart raced as I heard her get off the bathroom floor and approach the counter. I heard her open the box and a sharp intake of breathe and then it was silent…

"Rory?" She didn't say a word; she didn't give away any emotion that would tell me exactly what the results said. I grabbed the door handle but it was locked and I knocked slowly.

"Rory? Are you ok?" Again no response, what could she possibly be doing that would keep her from answering for this long? "Do you want me to come in Rory? Ace? I guess I'll just wait out there then." She obviously wanted to be alone again but the husband sensor was going off in my head and it felt wrong to go back downstairs to watch T.V. when she was like this.

Rory POV

My heart raced as I got off the bathroom floor and approached the counter. I opened the box and I took a sharp intake of breath. It was a perfect Pink meaning positively pregnant… I couldn't hear anything then, Logan was calling to me and I knew it but I couldn't say anything, I couldn't respond in any way. I sunk back to rest my back against the door as I examined the test closer. A million thoughts ran through my head about my mom and her problems with my dad. If I couldn't fix my marriage would this kid grow up like me? Would it cry itself to sleep at night when it was too little to understand its parent's problems? I just couldn't let another child feel that way. I stood up, feeling positively nauseous and opened the door and there sat Logan, being supportive. I handed him to test and he sighed.

"It's all going to be ok Rory… I promise."

Logan's POV

I could tell that Rory wasn't exactly thrilled about the whole baby thing but I kind of was. I mean now she didn't have to feel so lonely all the time, she'd have something to do with her time then sit around waiting up for me… Maybe this could be the thing to fix us, to make it clear that I'm going to do right by her whether she believes that or not. I made her a promise to fix everything and I think I've finally done it. I held her there in my arms for the longest time and finally I spoke again when she didn't respond.

"Let's go out and celebrate ok? I think that it would be fun to get out for a change." She nodded against my chest and I sighed.

Rory POV

We went straight through town like he knew exactly where we were going and of course I could only sigh when I realized where he was taking me.

"Logan… you're taking your wife to a bar to celebrate her pregnancy?"

"No Ace, its not only a bar... its a resuraunt too..." I sighed again dramatically.


	11. Yea Pete, He's Married

I am SSOOOO Sorry you guys

I am SSOOOO Sorry you guys!! I haven't updated in months and I apologize, I really do because you are all such great readers and reviewers and I'm just very sorry to keep you waiting. So I could go into a huge excuse about how all the time that I was gone I was dating a jerk that hindered my dreams and changed all my plans and that was my reason for not writing but I know that you just want me to get to the story already so here it is!

-Elizabeth

Rory POV

I didn't say another word until we got into the bar. We sat down at a little table close to the bar and the bartender immediately called out Logan's name. He immediately answered back as if they were old friends or something; I was starting to get the feeling that Logan had several friends around town that I was not aware of.

"Pete, Hey man!" Logan shook his hand and sat back down.

"Haven't seen you in a few days Logan, I didn't know when you were coming back." Even I noticed that that was not something that you'd say at a 'restaurant' as Logan kept referring to it. Having a bartender tell you that he hasn't seen you in a few days is basic code for 'you used to come in here a lot and now you don't'. I couldn't even believe that I was witnessing this conversation.

"Well, I've been pretty busy at work and everything you know? It's just been uh… difficult to get some of the guys to come in lately with all of the meetings and discussion about the new products; it's just been kind of crazy." That was the most ill prepared excuse I'd ever heard, I could tell that he was bull shitting for the sake of fooling me and it quite frankly pissed me off. Pete nodded like he was actually buying all of this and then he said something that was awful and heartbreaking enough to make me want to sleep in a hotel that night, he said "So who is this?" as he pointed at me and Logan's response was of course. "Oh, Pete, this is my wife, Rory" and Pete says "Logan… I didn't know you were married…" Logan's face dropped along with my heart into my stomach.

"Yea, Pete" I gladly informed him. "He's married." I stood up suddenly and my chair made a scuffing noise on the wood floor. "I'm sorry to leave like this but I'm afraid that I've lost my appetite." I didn't look at Pete when I spoke because my eyes were firmly glued on the 'deer in the headlights' expression on Logan's face. I put my napkin that had been sitting in my lap down on my empty plate and walked away without another word.

I went to the car, remembering that he had the car keys after I'd already walked out had mildly hindered my completely stealthy exit but I only had to wait a few minutes before Logan came jogging out after me like a mad man.

"Rory? Are you ok?" I just sighed, of course I wasn't ok and the fact that he even had to ask just irritated me further.

"Take me home Logan" I gritted my teeth as I spoke.

"Come on Ace, lets just go back inside have a nice dinner and then…" I cut him off short.

"Take me home Now!" I was practically screaming now, I didn't want to go back into the bar in front of Pete and a bunch of other regulars that Logan probably already knew. Logan nodded without another word and climbed into the car for an incredibly awkward and incredibly silent trip back to the house that I would probably never really consider home.

Short and not so sweet but there is definately more where that came from. As I type this I am starting another chapter that will be up in a few days at most. I love you guys! :)

-Elizabeth


	12. Falling

Second chapter in one night, I am totally on a role! Alright, enjoy this one. Its very sad yet very very important. /

-Elizabeth

I jumped out of the car the second that Logan pulled into the driveway. I was so fed up and I couldn't even control myself as I slammed the door shut behind me and took off for the house. He parked the car in the garage and I was up the stairs and in bed before he even closed the garage door. Angry tears were streaming down my face and I didn't know what I was going to say when he got up here, or better yet what I would say but wouldn't really mean. He came up stairs and I absolutely lost it.

"I can't even believe you Logan…" He was about to speak but I refused to let him get a word in edgewise. I'd thought and thought and thought about this ever since we first moved here and it was finally his turn to hear my feelings. "Ever since we got out here its like you've been completely detached and completely avoiding me. You say that its only work and that it's just how it has to be so that we can live here and that you can give me everything I've ever wanted and its all bullshit Logan! Pete from the bar knows more about your life in California right now better than I do and that's ridiculous! Especially because we're having a baby now and it could no have been at a worse time in my life, seriously. At least if this had been a few months ago I'd be close to my mom, I could talk to her and be with her and I would have the biggest support system in this whole entire world but now I don't. I'm lost and I don't know how to get back." He spoke now out of the blue before I had the opportunity to stop him, "Why don't you just go back Rory? Go see her? I mean you can talk to her from here but if you want to go back to visit stars hollow then by all means you should go" I smirked at his incompetent attitude.

"I can't Logan, I can't even return her phone calls because I know that the first things she's going to ask is if I'm ok or how you're doing and telling her that I'm miserable and pregnant really isn't what I want her to think about at night. She'd tell me to come home, she'd tell me that I made a big mistake and I already know that… I don't need her to tell me all over again. I can't find a job and I can't find anything to do with my time and I don't have any friends anymore and you're never around, its like you finally tasted freedom away from your father and his control and now nothing else matters but being that same guy you were when we were kids. News Flash Logan! We aren't in college anymore, we are supposed to be responsible married adults and you're acting like a teenager that just realized that he won't get grounded when he does stupid shit and I'm tired of it!" Logan wasn't even looking at me anymore, he was staring blankly out the bedroom window and I quickly took three steps towards him to put a hand under his chin and turn his face back to look at mine. "If you were just going to do this to me then why did you marry me huh? I've had to ask myself that question every day for months and I think I've figured out the answer. You may love me and I may love you but you wanted out from under your father so badly but you were too stubborn and proud to just leave me behind again. You knew that it was your decision and you made it the exact opposite of what your father would want. So you know what Logan? I wish you had let me go, let me go on in Connecticut being perfectly happy with my family and my life and my friends even if that meant letting go of you." I stormed out past him into the hall way and towards the stairs when he grabbed my arm.

"Rory, wait!" I tried to struggle and squirm out of his grip but I couldn't, I was fighting him off all the way down the hallway and as I stepped down onto the first stair I jolted forward, tripping over my own feet and as I felt myself fall my entire life was flashing before my eyes, happy times and sad times, times that I never wanted to forget and things I wish I could but as I felt myself hit the floor it was as if I was having a flash of the future, a future that didn't have anything to do with Logan, or a baby.

I lay on the bottom landing as Logan sprinted down the stairs after me, he hadn't pushed me but I still didn't want him to touch me. My focus and my vision were all fuzzy but as I brought my aching arm up to my forehead I felt the blood and everything went black.

OMG I can not even believe I just did that… / Sorry guys… but I do have a plan… this isn't just a spontaneous life threatening fall. Please don't hate me…

-Elizabeth

ps: Hallee87 is amazing! :)


	13. I knew that voice

Well basically everyone is going to hate me after this chapter so I'd really like to just tell you all how much I love you because you will most likely shun me but I knew that this would happen from the very beginning and I kept it a secret

Well basically everyone is going to hate me after this chapter so I'd really like to just tell you all how much I love you because you will most likely shun me but I knew that this would happen from the very beginning and I kept it a secret. I will live through the hate mail I'm sure but my deepest darkest secret of the whole story will be revealed partly in this chapter and mostly in the next. Please don't burn and pillage my house but I continue to have a plan I promise.

-a very nervous Elizabeth

Waking up in a hospital bed was surprising, the fact that I was completely alone wasn't. It was completely obvious that Logan wasn't at all affected by my rampage the night before and therefore was out of chances for immediate forgiveness. My mouth was dry and my throat itched, I pressed a button on a small remote lying on the table next to me that read 'nurse's station' and as the intercom came on I asked for water as best I could. My voice seemed scratchy and unlike me, in a way it represented the current life I was leading, being myself yet not being me. A short, stout nurse came in and gave me water; she said that the doctor would be in shortly and that my husband would be returning later that afternoon. Basically what she was telling me was that he was at work, away from his wife who happened to be unconscious up until a few minutes ago. I was in a hospital bed hooked up an I.V. and monitors and he still couldn't let work go without being asked. It wasn't as if he really needed that money or that we were hopeless without it or anything, it was more or less just a way for him to get away from me and his whole previous California less life, including all responsibility. The nurse left after chatting with me for a moment and checking my basic vital signs. I tried asking her about the baby but she just kept telling me to hold my questions for the doctor like it was some sort of big secret. It worried me yet I wasn't sure what I was worried for. I awaited the doctor's arrival patiently for another half hour before finally he strolled in with a completely serious face. He took a seat in a chair next to my bed and gave me a solemn look.

"No one will tell me about anything… Can you tell me what's going on?" I knew of course that he could but asking was still a nice touch.

"Well Mrs. Huntzberger you'll be fine, your vitals are good and we gave you a few stitches on your forehead to close up the break from hitting the banister." I nodded but he still wasn't telling me what I needed to know.

"Can you tell me about the baby? Is it ok? Did I lose it?" I didn't know how to feel as I stared at him, I knew that there had to be some reason that he looked so sad but I needed him to come right out and say it.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this… but we weren't able to save the baby… It was already gone by the time the ambulance arrived… I'm so sorry…" He really did look sorry and I didn't even know what to think… what would Logan think? Was this really the end for us? Logan had wanted this baby to be our ticket to greener pastures but did this mean that now that gate was closed? I thought about how miserable I'd been lately and I made an agreement with myself, I was going to check myself out of this hospital as soon as I possibly could, I would go to Logan's house and pick out only my essentials and I would go home, really home, back to the place where everyone wants you around and no one treats you like you don't exist.

2 hours later I was in a cab, headed to the airport, I got all the way down the street before I started breaking down. I could remember the bad but when you're finally getting out you can only think of the good. I blocked out all of those thoughts as my mind was brought back to determination, I was going to be on the next flight to Connecticut no matter what the cost. I ran in and went straight to the front desk and looked at the flight times, there were no flights to anywhere in Connecticut that night. I asked a man at the desk and he said that the first flight into Hartford took off at 9:30 in the morning. I knew I couldn't go back to Logan's and there just wasn't anywhere else to go out here. I knew that I would end up staying up all night in the airport so why not make the best of it? I thanked the man and rode the escalator up to the gift shops where I intended on buying my mother something totally ridiculous and not California related but I didn't see much that really caught my eye in the first few stores. I decided to take a rest because my bags were getting heavier and heavier by the minute. It had been a long stressful day which pretty much translated into a severe lack of energy. I got a coffee from star bucks and turned my back to the metal detectors that were so close yet so far away, I sat down and started thinking to myself about all of the things I'd accomplished in life that still meant something after college and all I could think of was being a nearly 23 year old divorcee, it was like a nightmare that I couldn't shake. I waited there, breathing unusually heavy considering the situation, but I didn't want to cry at the airport. People started barreling past me as they came out of the metal detectors but I didn't turn around of even think of making eyes contact. I was going to be strong through this road black just like I always tried to be. It wasn't until I heard a voice behind me that I realized that I was already seeing results.

"Rory…" I knew that voice, and it had said my name hundreds upon hundreds of times before. I closed my eyes to will away the moisture and a small smile played upon my lips as I breathed his name.

"…Jess"

So that's my secret everyone… I'm a diehard Jess Fan… Though I do really like Logan and Rory in the TV show I have just always found Jess to be ultimately more emotionally attached to Rory. I don't know, his character just hits me in all the right places I guess... I know that I've lost every single one of you guys now but does someone want to give me some feedback? I'd appreciate it… I wrote this airport scene before I wrote any other part of this fanfic and finding my journal in which I originally wrote down the scene inspired me to start writing it again… So for those of you who haven't stopped reading yet I love you guys and I would really appreciate you guys hanging in there cause this is most DEFINITELY not the end of twists and turns for this story.

-Elizabeth


	14. The one that read 'Lorelai Huntzberger'

Well, heres the deal... When I got my first few reviews on my last chapter I was discouraged to say the least. Having someone say that Jess was an idiot or that he was an asshole or whatever really hurt because I happen to love Jess.. haha. :) Last week I was completely ready to call it quits and put away the 'Fate' notebook for good but there were some people that were very supportive and kept me going, people like demon-lulu, rocknflorida4lif,lillitgirlx2,sillygirlsis,crazy-copperboom,curley Q, and Jeremy Shane. So thanks guys cause without you I wouldn't have taken the time to type this out. So enjoy it and let me know how you like it. :)

p.s. I am now a registered Beta reader so if any of you know anyone that needs help on stories about Gilmore girls or any other books, movies and T.v. shows on my list then seriously let me know cause I would love to start beta reading as much as I write. :)

Love always,

Elizabeth

Rory POV

I turned without another thought and I watched as a pained look came over his features. I realized that it was because of my now pale complexion, all the florescent lighting in the hospital had done a number on me. I ran to his side as I gave him a large hug, one that literally lifted me off my feet.

"What are you doing here Rory? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He was talking quickly and asking as many questions as he could fit into one breath span, I only shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm glad to see you though." I lied about there being nothing wrong but I was genuinely excited to see him.

"But what are you doing here? I didn't even know that you'd been out to California before." I gave a very small, very fake grin.

"Well actually it's a really long story but I've been living out here for the last few months." He sat with me in front of the metal detectors as if he really did care about what I had to say and was willing to take time out of his busy airport experience to listen.

"Well I'm sure that's an interesting story but what are you doing sitting at an airport if you live here?" I sighed deeply; I wasn't ready to tell him the whole sob story.

"I'm trying to finally go home… lets just say that I didn't get my perfect fantasy when I moved out here…" He nodded understandingly.

"Well when are you headed out there? I'd like to talk some more if you've got the time." I wanted to talk to him too, I needed to talk to someone about everything, I needed someone that knew me before all of this, the real me and I needed someone that I could trust with all of it, I needed Jess.

"Well I'm not headed out until morning but I don't really have a place to go now…" He looked confused; he didn't understand why I couldn't just go back to my 'home.'

"What are you doing here anyways jess?" He only smiled as if he'd been waiting for me to ask.

"Jimmy is getting married, he asked me to be his best man." I smiled, I knew how badly Jess wanted to be close to his father and he was finally getting the opportunity. "I'm staying in a hotel tonight but from the way I understand it there is a bed and a couch…" He smirked, that was such a Jess type thing to offer.

"Are you offering me your hotel room couch? Cause if you are I'll take it..." He smiled the same crooked smile that he used to use when we were kids.

"Actually I was offering you my hotel room bed, I was going to take the couch but I guess it's negotiable." He picked up my bags and I smiled as Jess led me out of the airport and into a cab. This wasn't the first time that he'd ever come to my rescue and I prayed to god that it wouldn't be the last.

Jess POV

I was completely jetlagged when I got off the plane but now that Rory was here asleep in my hotel room, mere feet from me I was wide awake, I always thought of her, dreamed about her and wished for her but now that she was here it was like I couldn't function. It was well into the wee hours of the morning when I heard her. It sounded like she was crying and as time went on and she didn't stop I got worried. I was hesitant to say anything but as I called out her name softly she didn't say a word. I hoisted myself off the couch against the far wall and walked over to see a sleeping Rory Gilmore, The beautiful strong, brilliant girl that had stolen my heart all those years ago. As I reveled in her appearance she started to shake, convulse even and it scared me. She was drenched in sweat and her hands grasped the sheets in a way that showed great pain.

"Rory?" I couldn't stop the question from coming out louder than I had intended it. I knew that she wasn't awake but I had to make sure she was ok.

"It won't fix us." She was mumbling and it didn't make any sense. "This won't fix us Logan, too much has happened, and it won't fix anything." My curiosity took over.

"What won't?" She sighed deeply and rolled over in a frustrated manner.

"The baby…" That's when I noticed the hospital bracelet on her arm, the one that read 'Lorelai Huntsberger' I froze but still managed to back away slowly as if she had some horrifying disease. "Oh Rory…" I mumbled to myself, "What have you done?"


	15. You're always pretty

AN: ok, So I've been gone for like ever but I've been working on this chapter for a while and I'm back on track so I hope you'll enjoy this and I'd like to thank Morbidmuch for reminding me how much fun it really is to edit and write stories.

R&R Thanks.

-Elizabeth

**Fate**

**-Rory-**

I sat up in bed and looked around until I saw Jess sitting next to a small reading lamp with the morning paper and a cup of coffee. He did not jump up to see me as I'd expected him to and he barely even looked at me as I stirred. I sat there for a moment, confused by his obvious attempt to ignore that I was there. A short awkward moment took place before the scent of coffee filled my sense and I finally spoke.

"You got any of that for me?" I said it like a joke but I was really just wondering what his deal was.

"I thought you weren't supposed to drink coffee when you were pregnant." My jaw fell open at his words. I was stunned; shell-shocked, mortified and a few other devastating adjectives.

"How could you possibly know about that?" My voice cracked.

"You told me… in your sleep…" 'damn' was my only thought. I knew that I had dreamed about all of that but I'd been unaware of my actual speech. "What are you doing here Rory? You're married now... Your bracelet says so... and now you're talking about about babies and fixing things in your sleep... tell me whats going on..." He was visibly hurt that I wasn't letting him into my life and the truth and thats why I finally began my story.

"I'm not pregnant... and I left Logan... I had a miscarriage when I fell down the stairs..." I hadn't said this to anyone but Jess one of the top people-besides my mother of course- that knew me better than I even knew myself. "I was so afraid of not have a planned future... Logan asked and I jumped at the opportunity... Turns out he only asked because he didn't want to let me go so he just brought me along... I was like luggage, so I took off. I left the hospital while he was at work, without a word." I wiped a tear off my cheek quickly with the back of my hand and he reached out to cover my hand with his.

"I'm so sorry Rory..." He began to stroke the side of my hand with his thumb.

"Its not your fault... but thanks." Jess's phone began to ring and he withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry Rory, Jimmy is trying to get a hold of me. I'm late ofr his rehearsal..." His face apologetic he stood up and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "I have to go now but do you think that we could talk when I get back? I mean are you still rushing out of the state? He looked hopeful at the though of me sticking around so I was glad to appease him.

"I don't think an extra day or two would hurt." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Great, well then you should come to Jimmy's wedding with me tomorrow, I really wasn't looking forward to being hit on by a bunch of drunk bimbos nearly twice my age anyway." He smirked.

"Sure... but I don't really have anything decent to wear..." I thought for a moment. "But Logan left for work a few hours ago... I could probably get into his place to get a few neccessitites. Besides, the best man should have a pretty date." I smiled jokingly but Jess's face remained serious.

"You're always pretty Rory..." He grabbed his cell phone off the table and winked as he walked out the door. 'oh man' I thought. 'what am I getting into?'

**-Jess-**

I smiled to myself as I closed the door and slicked back my hair. I opened my phone and walked down the sidewalk just out of earshot before I dialed the number I knew so well... The one with the Philidelphia area code.

"Hello?" She answered in the high voice that she always seemed to carry.

"Hey! I just wanted to check in and see how things were going..." I unlocked my car as I waited for a response.

"Well everything is fine really... we've kept pretty busy." I could hear the smile on her lips.

"Well that sounds great... but hey listen I ran into an old friend and I was wondering if it would be ok if I stayed in Cali for a day or two more..." I sighed, I hated asking things like this but Rory was more important.

"Of course, its no problem, you know I don't mind." I smiled, She was always so good to me.

"Great, well I'll get back to you on exactly how long I'll be but make sure to call if you need anything ok?" I was trying to get to the end of the conversation.

"Yea, sure, but I think there's someone here that wants to talk to you." My face lit up as she spoke.

"Sure, put her on the phone." There was an abnormal pause broken up by whispers until I could hear the phone being exchanged from one person to the other.

"Hello?" Her voice was as smooth as glass and the vibrance could never be paralleled.

"Hi baby..." I was using my cute voice.

"Daddy... did you tell the nanny that you were staying longer?" I sighed, nothing got past Rachelle.

"Yea baby but I promise I'll bring you a really nice present when I get back ok?"

"ok daddy..." She was obviously disappointed and it made me feel terrible.

"But just remember Rachelle Marie... You need to be a good girl to get it." She sighed over dramatically.

"Yes Daddy." I chuckled lightly.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too daddy." I hung up the phone and paused. I'd just given Rory a 15 minute lecture about the shame that came with a dysfuntional life when all along I knew that the secrets I was keeping were enough to blow hers out of the water.


	16. I love you Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger

Well, I'm glad to be back in the ring and I therefore am really excited to present even more of this story to you right now. :) Enjoy.

-Elizabeth Clermont

**Fate 16**

**-Rory-**

The second my foot hit the front porch I felt the fleeting feeling that I wasn't welcome there. It wasn't like there was any real indication that my presence wasn't appreciated but after everything that happened I really didn't intend on coming back. I opened the front door and it was like a rush of ice cold air. I knew that it was only because Logan liked his house cold but it felt more like an omen. I rounded the entryway and found the stairs that I walked up with extreme caution. The fleeting feeling wasn't going away and as I pushed open the door to the master bedroom I realized why.

There sitting on the bed in complete darkness in the middle of the afternoon was Logan. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was decked out in his favorite flannel pants. He looked up as I moved into the room and I could tell that he'd been crying. He jumped off the bed in a split second and was immediately right in front of me.

"Oh My God Rory... Are you ok?" He put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me but I shrugged out of it.

"I'm fine... I'm just here to get my stuff..." I walked across the room and began filling and closing boxes.

"Rory... Wait, Can't we talk about this?" He was moving towards me again and I tightened up.

"Theres nothing to talk about Logan... This is a fricken joke and I just want to go home." I knew that that would hurt him but he had to know the severity of my feelings.

"I thought that we were going to make this our home... remember? Together. We got married Rory... Married. I know that you're upset and I'm upset too cause this isn't what we expected... but we were going to have a baby and it didn't work out and I know that its going to be really hard on the both of us but we can help each other through it, I know we can." He was close enough now that I could feel the heat from his chest radiating through the thin cotton on the back of my shirt and I could feel his hand lightly resting on my stomach from behind. "I love you Lorelai Leigh Huntzberger... I love you more than anything in this whole world... I love you so much." He just kept repeating it as he came closer and closer before finally I couldn't hold back the tears that had been welling up in my eyes through his entire speech. They came down in a tidal wave and I quickly jumped out of his embrace.

"Just cut it out Logan... Just stop" My vision was blurred with tears but I could still see the horrified look on his face. "You know that you're spouting nothing but bull shit and so do I. You were never here and I was just rotting all by myself. You want me to come back and be your trophy wife again? One that you just bring out at Christmas and possibly Thanksgiving? No! There was never an 'us' and there was never a 'together'. There was a 'you' and a 'me'. I'm just finally making a diferencial." I packed nearly three other boxes before he spoke again.

"Where were you last night Rory? You didn't use the credit card and I know that you didn't have enough cash on you to rent a room..." I spun around to shoot him a completely pissed off look.

"So what? You're spying on me now? Calling Credit card companies and trying to calculate how much money I'm using? I suppose thats why you're home right now too huh?" He moved closer once again.

"I was just worried about you Rory... I was worried about where you were going to stay and I knew that if I could figure out where you were using the card I could find you so we could talk. Then when I couldn't track you down I stayed here to make sure that you came home." I sighed deeply.

"I stayed with an old friend that I ran into last night in the airport by accident. I was going to sleep in one of those airport chairs until this morning when the next flight to Connecticut rolled in but he offered me the couch in his hotel room so I took it."

"It was Jess wasn't it?" He looked down at his hands.

"Yes as a matter of fact" I moved all my boxes to the hallway without his help as this conversation unfolded.

"Well that was convienient. Sounds kinda planned to me."

"Oh Shut up Logan, Don't even pull that crap with me, I don't have to explain anything to you anymore." I grabbed my keys off of the kitchen table and carried my boxes down one by one without any help from Logan into my small car. He did come downstairs to see my off but as I loaded the last of my stuff I walked up slowly and threw my arms around his neck and gently kissed his cheek. "I'm always going to love you Logan Huntzberger but right now I have to go..." I slipped off my wedding band with my engagement ring and put it in his hand before curling his fingers around it and kissing his fist softly before turning around and leaving that entire life behind.


	17. Good cup of coffee and some pizza

**-Rory-**

Jess wasn't in the room when I returned from Logan's. I had a car full of crap that I had to take back to Connecticut and there was barely enough room to fit me into the front. I hated how stupid the idea of me bringing all my stuff out for a few short months was becoming. It also hurt that as I thought about it, my marriage to Logan was the stupidest thing I'd ever done in my whole life. This only went to show that I was not a spontaneous kind of girl. I worked much better with a plan and pro-con lists and heavy decision making. I contemplated this as I began looking for something to read. I'd already read the newspaper with my coffee that morning so as I searched I came upon Jess's bag. I could see a book sticking out of the small pocket and we usually had the same taste in books so I reached in and pulled it out.

I'd never heard of the title before but it looked interesting enough so I opened it up to sort of perouse through it but something that had been stuck between the pages caught my eye. I turned the pages back and there staring me in the face was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than 2 in the picture but she had jet black hair and green eyes just like Jess. She looked nothing like Liz's daughter and I'd certainly never seen her before but there she was, small and delicate looking like an exact replica of my ex boyfriend.

Just then I heard Jess insert the key into the slot on the door and I immediately jumped back, leaving the book in its original place and slipping the picture into my pocket as I darted into the bathroom to make him think that I was just coming out when he walked in.

"Hi There" I heard myself say it but the rest of me was far too busy comparing every aspect of him to the picture that was now burning a hole in my pocket.

"Hey" He said in his Jess like way that always left me guessing about exactly what he was thinking.

-Jess-

"Are you ok?" I thought that it would be supportive to merely ask about how her day went. I knew that it had to have been difficult for her and as I asked she almost looked relieved.

"It was heartbreaking... just like I expected it to be... but whats done is done and there's not use letting it ruin any more of my life." The exhaustion in her eyes was evident, as if she wasn't only physically tired from getting little sleep but that she was also emotionally tired. The last few months had taken everything out of her and now that it was finally over she couldn't figure out where to channel all that immunity to life that she had built up. She was really hurting but I could tell that she simply couldn't just let it all go. She was never one to cry in front of me.

She brought up her left hand to brush her hair out of her face and I noticed that her rings were gone. Was it possible that he may have asked for them back? It sounded like him, the stupid jerk, but I'd probably never have the guts to really ask her. It just felt like none of my buisness.

"I'm sorry Rory... you know what will probably make you feel better?" I set my hand apon her arm comfortingly.

"What?" She smiled a little.

"A good cup of coffee and some pizza..."


End file.
